Isaac
If Isaac Orville was willing to try, he would be an amazing competitor. If he can attract girls and survive the challenges without breaking a sweat, though, why should The Slacker bother making an effort? Biography When people asked a young Isaac what he wanted to do when he grew up, he would always give the same answer: “Nothing much.” People usually assumed that this was a joke and that he was just being difficult, but Isaac wasn’t really a bad kid. He just lacked the interest and motivation necessary to do … well, anything. His parents are ordinary office drones who work nine-to-five jobs, and his older sisters both pursued painfully average paths in life, so Isaac has never really had anybody push him to do something great. For a while, Isaac had been a regular at taking up new activities … but he was also a regular at quitting them. First, he tried to do well in school, but he gave that up because he found sleeping through class a lot more enjoyable than listening. Next, he tried to learn to play the trombone, but he quit due to his tone deafness and the realization that he didn’t actually like the trombone. Then, he tried to excel at sports, but after skipped practices led to a series of strikeouts, pins, and fouls, he ended up giving up on that too. Isaac eventually realized that he got more amusement from slacking off than he did from making an effort and dedicated his life to doing nothing. When his teachers asked him a question, he’d reply with a sarcastic retort. When his coach asked him to pitch, he just happened to hit every batter in the groin and let them take a base. When other students stole his lunch money, he would give it up and then take somebody else’s money to make up for it. Eventually, Isaac’s lack of ambition was mistaken by his classmates as “coolness.” By doing nothing, Isaac somehow got popular, so technically he achieved something, right? Isaac auditioned for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because he likes money and had nothing better to do at the time. During For Your Entertainment... Isaac exited the bus in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame eager to see a catfight, which he hoped would be between Avery and Irina and somehow involve naked mud wresting. He was the first to use the confessional, saying that the living quarters, hot girls, and money made being on the show a good deal. When he was placed on The Oscars with Avery and Irina, he put his arms around their waists, but they jerked away. Isaac gave brief answers in his interview with Helen D'Angelo, which bored the audience into buzzing him off stage. His lack of effort put him in the bottom two at the elimination that night, but he was saved over camera shy Josh. Isaac and Angel were assigned as roommates in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, and they immediately bonded over their troublemaking pasts. The next morning, Cara ran into Isaac in their shared bathroom. She was uncomfortable with him going to breakfast wearing just a pair of sweatpants, but he didn't notice and ditched her the second he saw bacon and eggs. Isaac hit the target in the archery half of the challenge, but took a nap while his team prepared for the other half. Avery woke him up with a shout, though when he made a perverted comment and questioned her authority she was reduced to slapping him on the face. Isaac later made fun of Paul for his crocheting talent. Isaac drew the part of a rapper for his team's music video in Video Killed the Reality Star, but he and the other three rappers had difficulty memorizing all of their lines. Irina came up with the solution of covering their faces with masks, which Isaac thought looked ridiculous. Cara lightened his mood by pretending to be a gangster, and the slacker said in the confessional that the nature lover was a lot more fun than he thought. He helped edit the video, and when his teammates were going through the footage they discovered that Isaac wasn't taking the challenge seriously and was making rude faces under his mask. He called out Avery for poor leadership, infuriating the drama queen. Isaac and Avery were still on poor terms in Safest Catch, but he apologized just to get her to shut up. He tried to convince Camille to give him soda at breakfast, and when she was uncooperative asked to talk to Cara instead. The nature lover found a bottle that burst when opened, which cracked her and Isaac up. During the challenge, Isaac insulted Paul's rain poncho. During the challenge, he helped pull the boxes onto the boat. The slacker repeatedly scolded Avery, which pushed her to her limit. When Angel revealed that Robert had received the worst of the drama queen's rage, Isaac convinced his teammates to vote the diva off. Isaac and Avery were in the bottom two that night, though Robert quitting saved them both. In Sing Your Heart Out, Isaac and some of his teammates channel surfed in The Lounge. Cara suggested shutting the television off, shocking Isaac and Angel. During the singing challenge, Isaac said that he had a terrible voice and suggested cheating when it was clear that The Emmys had an advantage. He and Angel sabotaged Wes's voice with a sandwich laced with hot sauce, getting rid of The Emmys' best singer. Isaac watched Avery practice her song and flirted with her, saying that she'd grown on him because she was trying to make up for hurting Robert. Isaac was in the first trio to run the obstacle course in We All Fall Down and was the first to finish. He bantered with Avery in the second round until she threatened to vote Cara off if they lost, angering him. He rushed to claim the last spot in the final round but hesitated when Avery started to fall. She begged for help, and he pulled her to safety despite her earlier words. During the lunch break, Isaac was confident that either he or Paul would win the challenge. In the final round, Isaac knew that if he wanted to win, he would have to take Risty out. The slacker said in the confessional that being in danger at so many eliminations made him realize that he wasn't ready to leave the show yet, so he finally made an effort to win. Isaac provoked Elena into throwing a ball to hit Risty, which won him the challenge. That night, he was searching for a midnight snack when Avery entered the cafeteria. They argued again, and Avery admitted that her physical attraction to him was preventing her from hating him. Isaac tried to deny feeling the same, but this was proved untrue when the drama queen and slacker started to make out. Isaac momentarily thought of Cara, but Avery told him to forget her. In Fire Insults at Will, Isaac felt guilty about what he'd done with Avery and took out his frustration on Donna when she was serving breakfast. Wes got between them before the troublemaker could lunge at the smart aleck, and Isaac returned to his table in a huff, his anger only growing when Avery taunted him about the secret. In the confessional, he explained that kissing Avery potentially ruined his relationship with Cara, so he was afraid to tell her. During the paintball challenge, Isaac borrowed rope from Chris to set traps instead of directly joining the battle. While hiding in the woods, his anger got to his head and he streaked his face with war paint. When he found Wes caught in a trap, he rushed to shoot the musician and whoever he was talking to. His shot hit Donna in the face and flung her head back into a tree, knocking her out. Afraid that he had gravely injured Donna, Isaac eliminated himself from the challenge and guided Wes, who was carrying an unconscious Donna, to the jailhouse to get help. Isaac frantically apologized and panicked that everybody would think he'd hurt her on purpose because of their argument at breakfast. After the challenge, Isaac was in the stairwell sulking when Cara came to sit with him. The nature lover said that everybody made mistakes and that she liked him despite his flaws. She kissed him and then ran away, leaving the slacker even more confused. When Angel snuck back to his room in Teeth, he was surprised to find Isaac awake. The slacker told the pyromaniac that he had kissed both Avery and Cara and needed help choosing between them. Angel thought that Cara was the obvious choice, though Isaac was conflicted because Avery is hot. At breakfast, Isaac barged in on Angel and Allison's conversation, irritating the daredevil. When Cara entered the room, Isaac surprised her with a vegetarian plate, dissolving the awkwardness between them. As prey in the challenge, Isaac annoyed his vampire Monique so much that she actually bit him. Angel teased Isaac about the mark when they hid from the werewolves, but when they ran into Cara she coddled the bite. Isaac was unable to outrun Wes and was eliminated from the challenge. That night, Isaac stole Angel's attention away from Allison again, unaware of how angry this made the daredevil. On the red carpet in Flashing Lights, Isaac signed a female friend's chest and annoyed the reporters with his bland wardrobe. When Mona Brooks asked about the love triangle, Avery joined the interview to Isaac's chagrin, and they began to argue (though Mona thought it was just sexual tension). When Isaac and Avery's late night make out was finally outed at the press conference, Isaac explained to Cara that he hadn't told her because he didn't want to hurt her. The nature lover was flattered by this and climbed onto his lap to give him a kiss, unknowingly annoying some of the fans. Isaac and Cara were surprised to find themselves in the bottom two that night, and the slacker was shocked when she was voted off. He promised to win for her and then sulked in the confessional. In Thirteen, Isaac watched television in The Lounge with Irina and Angel. He questioned them about Cara's elimination and was stunned to find that they both had voted for her because of Avery and Allison's influence. The slacker was distracted when Cara was on TV in a press conference for the eliminated contestants. After the final thirteen witnessed the explosion, Isaac took out his anger on Allison because she'd been involved in Cara's elimination. The slacker and daredevil continued to argue as they ran from the zombies, forcing Angel to get in between them. When Isaac was stuck in the mud, Allison dragged Angel away and left him for dead. He was defenseless against an undead Cara until Avery saved him. When the pair escaped, Isaac thought Avery was heartless for caring about herself more than their dead teammates. He told her off by saying that he was only in lust with her but in love with Cara, and Avery turned the tables and called him heartless. They found Victor and Ophelia making out and broke them apart, only to discover that they were both zombies and get "killed." When Rachel Claire unjustly eliminated Angel, Isaac stood up for his friend, though he had no power over the hostess. Isaac sulked over Angel's elimination in All I Want is Revenge. When Chris forced the contestants to switch rooms, Isaac feared living with Sebastian, so he roomed with Paul despite their negative history. Isaac and Allison's animosity towards each other had risen with Angel's absence and they got into an all-out fight. When Isaac's guest was revealed to be his classmate Drew, the slacker had no idea who he was. The troublemaker turned go-karting into bumper cars when he repeatedly rammed his vehicle into Allison's in the challenge. As revenge for Allison voting off Cara, Isaac put strikes against her only friend Paul, though karma got him when Drew sabotaged his car to make it go slower. At lunch, Isaac sat with Cara, who was there to get revenge against Avery, and she encouraged him to become allies with Paul. During the second half of the challenge, Isaac laughed at Risty and Reid's squabbling and mocked Avery when he ran into her. When he lost the challenge, Drew revealed that Isaac wasn't as cool as he thought he was. When Allison revealed that she'd chosen the lesser prize in order to protect the former Oscars, Isaac and the rest of her old teammates agreed to vote for Risty to save the daredevil from elimination. Paul was startled to find Isaac sweeping their room in Wolf in Teen's Clothing, and the slacker held back his scowl and rude retorts to try to convince the Boy Scout that they should be allies. Paul laughed at this and said that he first had to prove that he wasn't always a jerk, a challenge that Isaac accepted. The next day, Isaac taunted the police that gathered outside The Hotel, so they put him in handcuffs. When the contestants broke off to search for clues, Isaac conned an officer into removing his cuffs and then went to bother Avery, though their interactions were notably tamer than they usually were. Audition Tape The video began by showing a shaggy haired male sitting on an upside down trash bin, his feet propped up on a collapsed school desk. He was in a tiny room that was lit only by a flashlight that he was holding between his knees. “Welcome to my humble abode, Total Drama.” He stretched his arms to rest behind his head, his elbow knocking over a mop. “I’m Isaac Orville, and this is definitely not a janitor’s closet. I saw a commercial asking for reality show auditions and I thought, ‘Hey, I have six and a half hours to kill every Monday through Friday, why don’t I send one in?’” Isaac adjusted his position on the bucket, accidentally hitting his head on a shelf above him and sending several packs of pencils and erasers raining down on him. He didn’t seem bothered by this, though, and nonchalantly swept the school supplies off of his lap. “Why should you pick me for the show? I’m not really sure, but I bet you’ll come up with a good reason. I don’t really do much, but that’s been going well for me so far. I have plenty of friends and girls seem to like me, so I’d call that success, right? After all-” The jingling of keys in a lock sounded in the air, and Isaac’s eyes widened. “Crap!” Light flooded into the room and the camera swung away from Isaac to reveal the hallway of a school. A balding man stood right in front of the camera, his face red with fury. “Skipping class again, Isaac?” He questioned. “You know it, Mr. Brown.” Isaac crawled out of the janitor’s closet and gave the teacher a smirk. The middle-aged man rolled his eyes, spotting the camera in the process. “Why is there a phone taped the door?” Mr. Brown inspected the device with a furrowed brow. Isaac shrugged. “It's not mine.” The teacher peeled the camera off the door. “Then you won't mind if I keep it. You can send a parent in to retrieve it after school … and after your detention.” "Another one?” Isaac groaned. Mr. Brown slipped the phone into his pocket, and the screen went to black. Trivia *Isaac's outfit has always been rather simple, so I added some detail into his sweatshirt and rips in his jeans to make it more interesting. *When I drew the current pose for Isaac's character model, I thought it looked a bit too "male model". I then realized that it kind of worked for his character, so I opted not to change it. *Isaac's alternate outfit is literally just his main outfit without the sweatshirt. *Isaac's pajamas were originally going to be just boxers, but I figured if that was the case then Cara would get a lot more flustered in the scene in The Bachelor Isn't Interested when he goes to breakfast with her in only his pajamas. The sweatpants at least covered him up a bit more, with the fact that they're low-slung and the lack of shirt giving it that awkwardness for Cara. *Though I like Isaac's character a lot, the fact that he acts completely differently depending on who he's around is a pain to write at times. *One of my goals when creating Isaac was to try to create a troublemaker character without making him too similar to Duncan. *Isaac is meant to be a character whose reputation was mostly created by the fans (or, in the case of his popularity at school, by rumors). He isn't really a "bad boy," but his role has been exaggerated by many watchers because of their need for this stereotype. Gallery Isaac- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Isaac- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Isaac- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Isaac- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Isaac dressed as a rapper in Video Killed the Reality Star. Isaac- Mugshot.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Isaac- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Males Category:Contestants